Forum:Pre-Order Weapons
ok Granted I have ot gotten as far into L.A. Noire as I wish I have (I am just at the Homicide Desk) but can anyone tell me when I'll even get to SEE the pre-order bonus Piano gun?? Is it just me or are some games really starting to get pretty lame with their pre-order bonus'. If they keep this up I fully expect to see someone try to hype a special "ending credits" scene as a pre-order at some point. : You should be able to get the gun from the trunk of your car whenever you're in a shootout. --Anon(Talk) 01:36, May 22, 2011 (UTC) : : I have not seen any shoot outs yet then. Only one I have experienced is the Bank robbery as a patrolman. Unless there is something I am supposed to do to get the weapon out of the trunk, none of the traffic cases or the one homicide case I have finished have allowed that. I have started doing some of the free roam street crimes in the traffic folder, and have not seen any cases where I could go to my trunk to get a weapon out of it. : : This game is shit, unexpectedly. The same repetative shit with a lacking story and nothing to keep players on the edge of their seats. I barely EVER use my pistol or any gun for that matter. I feel like a detective dick that i can pick up cups and bowls when the clue chime rings in for no fucking other reason than i can because rockstar devs are so fuckinhg juicy they love to make it where you cant even hit a pedestrian you just see them fly through the car then walk away unharmed. and when im in a gun battle, about 99% of the time i never go to the back of my car to get a gun because of the enemy running off and ending a mission. the steering in the car is touchy as fuck, you cant adjust it. the murders are nice and compelling at first but then they just are the same shit. "MMHMM 'CUSE ME MISS I NEED SOME EVIDENCE I N0EZ u GOTZ IT AND IMA GET IT THEN GET THE PRSON HOO DID IT THEN IMA B BACK 4 UR ASS IF I CAN GET U TO ADMIT TO THE SHIT." its ridiculousy ass fucked from so many different angles this game has no where to turn. another thing. i get a police call in my cruiser to go to some street for backup. i get there and its a man about to jump off the building and ALLS I GOTZ TO DO IT CLIMB A POLE TO THE TOP OF THE BUILDING AND WALK OVER TO HIM and a cut scene plays off the rest. thats how this game is, the player does minute actions while the game itself just SHOWS. have fun with this crap fuck bull shit donkey dick pickle smellin twit nitted : :: What did you think detectives do? Just running around and gunning everything that moves? You probably bought this expecting GTA. ::Well guess what? It's not. And it never claimed to be.